A Walk to Remember
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke volta para Konoha, e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Porém, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Seus problemas estão apenas aumentando, ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu clã.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** A Walk to Remember  
**Autora:** Thayaná  
**Casal:** Sasuke & Sakura  
**Classificação:** T (13 anos)  
**Gênero: **Romance/Drama.  
**Sinopse:** História inspirada no filme **A Walk to Remember. **Sasuke volta para Konoha após ter matado seu irmão e descobre seus verdadeiros sentimentos por Sakura. Entretanto, ela não tem muito tempo de vida, pois esta com Leucemia. Agora, ele irá lutar para realizar todos os seus sonhos, incluindo um milagre para lhe salvar a vida. Porém, seus problemas estão apenas aumentando quando ele descobre e se vê forçado a enfrentar o passado obscuro de seu Clã.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao tio Kishimoto. A Walk to Remember - história da qual essa fanfic foi inspirada - pertence à Nicholas Sparks.

**Notas da Autora: **Bom, eu estou devendo boas explicações a todos os meus leitores que acompanham "Um Amor Para Recordar". O fato é que eu não estava muito feliz com a maneira que estava levando a história, precisamente com os primeiros três capítulos. Então, pensei em reescrever absolutamente tudo, só que de um jeito bem diferente. O contexto e a história serão a mesma, porém, existe muitas diferenças, como o rumo da história. Os fatos serão melhores descritos, capítulos revisados antes de serem postados e algumas cenas que não haviam na fanfic "Original", ou seja, espero que gostem e por favor continuem acompanhando e mandando suas maravilhosas reviews, para sim saber se devo continuar. E chegar no capítulo sete novamente - que é a metade da fanfic - e conseguir terminá-la finalmente.

**A Walk to Remember**

**Prólogo**

Hoje, estou completando meus trinta anos de vida. Difícil acreditar que cheguei até aqui, pois a minha vida não foi fácil e muito menos das melhores. Tudo em minha vida era mudado radicalmente de uma hora para outra, sem aviso ou com uma explicação coerente. Posso dizer com absoluta certeza, que o único sentimento que sempre esteve ao meu lado, acompanhando-me por todo o caminho que percorri, foi a sede de vingança que eu mantive em meu coração, juntamente com raiva e ódio que faziam a minha sede de vingança cada vez mais forte. Claro que antes dos meus oito anos eu não sentia nada disso, eu não tinha consciência de tais sentimentos.

Tudo começou quando meu irmão mais velho, Itachi, exterminou todos aqueles que faziam parte de meu amado e insubstituível Clã, deixando somente a mim com vida. Eu vivi uma vida sem paz, alegria ou amor. Apenas vivendo, respirando, para tornar-me forte o suficiente para matá-lo e vingar todos aqueles que eu amava tanto. Não consigo me arrepender de nada que precisei fazer para chegar a esse objetivo, mesmo que muitas delas eu tenha sentido muito e preferido não ter feito-as, não posso dizer que me arrependo, pois arrependimento é como se você não quisesse ter feito algo, como se não teria feito se pudesse voltar no tempo, e eu faria tudo novamente. Entretanto, existe determinadas coisas na vida que nos fazem refletir , repensar se tudo o que fizemos nessa vida realmente valeu a pena. Será que tanto ódio foi o melhor caminho!?

Eu poderia simplesmente contar a história da minha vida, tenho plena certeza que muitos achariam muito mais interessante, incluindo o ser humano que eu era aos quinze anos, mas eu preciso fazer diferente, preciso lhes mostrar qual é o verdadeiro sentimento que fica na alma, o que prevalece podendo fazer com que uma vida inteira de dor, raiva e sofrimento... apenas fique no passado.

Existem pessoas que vivem suas vidas inteiras procurando o amor, mas infelizmente nunca o encontram, essas pessoas vivem perdidas sem saber o verdadeiro valor da vida e acabam por misturar tudo. Eu vivi a minha vida e o encontrei cedo demais, tão cedo que eu não soube reconhecê-lo e muito menos saber o valor que ele tinha. Eu acabei por desprezar todo aquele amor que ela estava me dando, a única coisa que eu enxergava era a vingança e nada mais. Hoje eu consigo entender tão perfeitamente os sentimentos dela, compreendo o porquê dela estar sempre querendo ficar comigo, mesmo que para mim ela estivesse apenas me enchendo. E principalmente o que eu mais entendo e sofro com isso, são as lágrimas que eu a fiz derramar, e, é por isso que estou certo que a verdadeira história da minha vida se deve ao amor, não, é um amor para recordar.

Eu sei que muitas pessoas próximas a mim ficariam muito surpresas com as minhas palavras, tentariam entender como alguém como eu diria coisas assim, mas raramente eu me daria o trabalho de explicar, porque eu vivi de uma maneira diferente das outras pessoas, e ainda vivo. A minha história não pode ser resumida em duas ou três frases; não pode ser apresentada sinteticamente de modo que as pessoas compreendam de imediato, pois ela é muito complicada e traumatizante.

Apesar de já ter passado quinze anos, ainda consigo me lembrar exatamente de tudo que aconteceu, quando eu consegui entender que nem tudo era o que eu esperava existiam outros sentimentos além de ódio e poder. As lembranças chegam a me atormentar, pois eu consigo recordar de cada detalhe como se estivesse vivendo-os neste exato momento. Toda aquela sensação de alegria e tristeza misturada acaba por não abandonar-me.

Seria bom começar com um nome, então, eu me chamo Uchiha Sasuke. Preciso libertar tudo o que corrompe minha alma atormentada e talvez respirar com mais calma. A melhor maneira é contar exatamente tudo o que aconteceu, o que nos leva de volta para os meus quinze anos, o ponto crucial de quando a palavra amor se fez presente na minha vida.

Esta é a história de um amor que eu diria que é puro, inocente, arrebatador e acima de tudo capaz de ultrapassar todas as barreiras, o que muitos chamariam de o verdadeiro amor, mas eu costumo pensar que ele é tão vivo, tão importante, que valeu cada momento, para mim ele é: um amor para recordar.

**Notas da Autora: **Pronto, o prólogo de "A Walk to Remember" está pronto! Eu realmente fiquei feliz em terminá-lo, acho que ficou muito melhor que o feito anteriormente, não!? Como podem perceber, existe muitas mudanças na forma em que eles foram escritos, mas acredito que a diferença será percebida por vocês nos capítulos seguintes. Agora, vou ficar aqui cruzando os dedos, torcendo muito para que todos vocês aprovem essa nova versão da fanfic, e, é claro mandem reviews. Apenas depois que eu estiver ciente da opinião de vocês, que eu irei postar o primeiro capítulo, então se gostaram e querem a continuação... mandem suas reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Importante: **Bom, eu tinha postado o prólogo como se fosse uma nova história a "A Walk to Remember" aqui no site. Porém, mesmo eu tendo recebido muitas reviews - que eu agradeço imensamente - ela não foi favoritada e colocada nos alertas de ninguém. E, na "Original" - Um Amor Para Recordar. Muitas pessoas já tem essa história nos seus favoritos e alertas. Pensando nisso, resolvi que era melhor eu deletar os capítulos de "Um Amor Para Recordar" e colocar os novos lá mesmo. Gostaria de fazer um pedido para todos os que mandaram reviews para "A Walk to Remember": Por favor, copiem e coloquem em "Um Amor Para Recoradar" a sua review do novo prólogo.

Eu sei que sou enrolada, mas acontece que eu não sabia que podia deletar todos os capítulos e a história não ser deletada totalmente. Bem, por favor continuem acompanhando e não desistam de mim. Primeiro capítulo estará online no próximo final de semana sem falta!

Visitem meu prolife e procurem: Um Amor Para Recordar.

Atenciosamente, Thayaná.


End file.
